


DRAMAtical Murder - "Fix" ver. Noiz

by Fandastic



Category: DMMd, DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-01-27 19:12:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1719533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandastic/pseuds/Fandastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Without memories of their shared past, the exuberantly wealthy and eccentric Noiz orders a "boytoy" online from a Japanese website, hoping to cull his boredom and please his libido. When Aoba arrives dazed and confused, he realizes he is now thrown into a world unlike he's ever known. But can pampering and coddling make up for Noiz's humiliating and painful kinks? And can Aoba get past the sinking feeling of familiarity, or will he come to know that the world is not meant to be this way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beads

**Author's Note:**

> I went through and split up my large bodies of text to make it easier to read, if it makes the story choppy, my apologies.

"This came for you today, sir" the butler said as Noiz stepped in the door, it was not like you would miss the box sitting on the floor. It was a square crate actually, but the butler reminded him anyways.  
"Bring it up." Noiz knew exactly what was inside. While the butler and one of the hands moved the box, Noiz went to the kitchen, grabbing something to eat quickly, immediately heading upstairs, once finished, to the second floor of the four story manor which he called home. Noiz hung his jacket in the closet and loosened his tie off, then turned his focus to the crate, he examined it. It was made of rough material and had dollar sized holes in the top and sides. The butler had kindly left a crowbar for him on the top of the box once they had set it down. Noiz picked it up and pried the lid off, inside was another box, this one was black with red polka dots on it and a big bow which was squashed by the top of the crate, more holes were on this, Noiz pulled on the lid until it popped open.  
  
The inside was lined with a red silky cushion, and filling the box was a boy, his back leaned against the side of the box, his head hung against his chest and obscured by his mass of hair, knees up, arms loose in his lap. He was in black underwear and a loose shirt and he was fainted. Noiz reached in and carefully lifted the boy out, carrying him to the bed and laying him back, relaxing his previously crumpled body. Noiz went back to the box and picked up the velvet bag inside, there were the promotional photos from the website of the boy on his bed, and a little note from the seller.  
  
 **[Greetings! Thank you for shopping! We hope you enjoy our product! This toy is called Aoba and as you've read on the site, he is one of our 'untamed' products! We are very thankful for your purchase and if you need to ask us anything, please contact us at our email inquiry@ourlimitedtoys.mj ! Thank you and enjoy!]**  
  
"Hmm" Noiz tossed the photos and the card back into the box and moved to sit on the bed "Aoba." he muttered, it felt good to say it. Noiz looked at the slumbering boy, who was likely very drugged. It could be a while before he woke. Noiz got up in the meantime and showered. It wasn't until very late that Aoba began to stir. Groaning, he began to move, his muscles probably working overtime after being in the box for so long, it was a shock he hadn't soiled himself. At the time, Noiz had stepped into his office to work out some kinks with his latest job and left the butler to look after Aoba. Once Aoba had been cleaned up and was allowed to eat and relieve himself, the butler bowed out and left him alone. Aoba sat quietly on the massive bed, which had incredibly soft sheets and a gorgeous silk cover. 'I wonder why I'm here' Aoba thought, he was coming out of a haze, his memory a little short, where had he been before this? Aoba wasn't able to recall, his thoughts were interrupted when Noiz came in through the bedroom door. Aoba felt tense, he wasn't sure why.  
  
"Aoba" Noiz said lightly, he stepped in but kept his distance from the bed for now.  
"Do I..." he still was a little dazed "Do I know you?"  
Noiz smirked a little "No... but you will." Aoba watched as Noiz came up and and sat beside him, he looked up dizzily to the blond, his alertness shot, he barely noticed Noiz was doing anything dubious until Noiz had pushed his shirt up. Aoba jumped when he felt Noiz's fingers slip gently over his skin and he gasped when he began to fondle his chest and toy with his nipples.  
  
Aoba was gasping and had his eyes tightly shut so when Noiz leaned down and wrapped his lips over a nipple, he moaned in surprise and then whimpered as Noiz nipped at his hard nipple, it was painful. Noiz pulled the shirt over Aoba's head, then shimmied off the underwear and stood up to take a good look at his merchandise.  
"Hmm" he smiled a little seeing the naked and cowering Aoba, how his legs were snapped tightly shut, this would be a problem. "Don't move..." Noiz muttered as he left into another room. Aoba sat up nervously when Noiz left, but didn't have much time to do anything, Noiz had immediately returned with a bag and a tall skinny square black box. Noiz set the bag aside.  
  
"Lay back"  
"But, I-i" Aoba stuttered  
"Do I have to force you?" Noiz warned.  
"What are you going to do?" Aoba asked nervously.  
"What do you think?" Noiz asked curiously.  
"Mmm" Aoba looked down from Noiz "H.. Hurt me?" he asked softly looking back up to his Master.  
"Maybe.. in a sense.. I will 'hurt' you." Noiz chuckled a little at the gentleness in the boy's face.  
"Please don't hurt me" Aoba begged weakly he sat up almost all the way now, he looked afraid.  
  
Noiz ignored his pleas however and pulled from the long box a metal bar, with thick black leather straps on each end. Aoba tried to back up on the bed nervously but Noiz leaned over and grabbed his ankle dragging him back to the edge, which was easy to do since Aoba was clearly a little undernourished. Noiz grabbed his hips and forced his knees up, holding one leg firmly he tightly tied the strap around Aoba's leg-- then the other, the straps gripped the thigh above Aoba's knees tightly and kept his knees open.  
"Hmm" Noiz admired his work and the clear view of Aoba's privates. "Much better, isn't it" he teased and tossed the box aside.  
  
"Shall we do your arms to?" he toyed with the idea but Aoba shook his head no vigorously, small whimpered pleas begged Noiz not to.  
"I dunno" Noiz drawled teasingly. "You might get violent"  
"I won't! I won't be violent! Please!" Aoba begged for mercy.  
  
Noiz chuckled and pulled a small bottle out of the bag and uncapped it, he poured a bit into his hand, recapped the bottle and tossed it to the side. Noiz took hold of the bar, dragged him a bit closer and pushed up so his legs went up as well. Aoba whimpered nervously, being controlled like this was so embarrassing. Noiz put the lubricant up against Aoba's hole, rubbing the hole teasingly at first before pressing his middle finger inside, causing Aoba to tense all over and cry out. The lubricant made slipping his fingers in easy, but Aoba's weak cries indicated that it still hurt.   
  
The tearful moans made Noiz shiver and he felt his cock stiffen up. Noiz worked his hole for a bit, working him on two fingers for a bit before pulling them out. Noiz grabbed the black bag again and pulled something new out, it was about a foot long and bright blue with a round ring on the base. Aoba swallowed hard, his throat drying out immediately, he knew what was going to happen from here. Noiz put lubricant on the thing then brought the end to Aoba's hole pressuring it inside, it wasn't so bad at first but as it went in deeper, popping in with every ball, it's girth made Aoba cry out in pain as it stretched him.   
  
It was rubbery inside and had thicker parts in increments. It got more painful each lump in was thicker. Then Noiz reached the base and he left it, going back to the bag he dug to the bottom and pulled out a black rubber ring, Aoba's head was tilted back against the bed, so he didn't see it, but he felt it immediately as Noiz slipped it onto his limp cock, it made him jump, Noiz brought it to the base of his cock and left it. For now it was loose. Noiz's hand slicked with lube began to rub Aoba's cock up and down, precise movements to harden him quick, and it worked, not long after Aoba was gasping and covering his face, his dick stiffening up and turning pink thanks to the cock ring.  
Noiz bent down and took Aoba's cock into his mouth, sucking him off, his tongue ring rubbed along the length of him as he did so. A  
  
oba's body convulsed in intense pleasure, he had no idea this kind of pleasure was achievable, there was a slight pain to it, as his arse was throbbing and his cock was restrained, but it still felt intense enough that it was beginning to bring tears to his eyes, so close and ready to cum with such little stimulation. Noiz tugged playfully on the end of the anal bead toy, not pulling it, just tugging on it causing Aoba to moan loudly.  
"Please! Please Stop!" Aoba begged feeling the heat flooding through him, his body aching to release.  
"Hmm. Alright" Noiz teased and ripped the anal beads out, Aoba arched his whole body his breath taken away, but body trembled and stayed arched, Noiz took hold of the ring on Aoba's throbbing cock and slowly pulled it until Aoba shot cum with ridiculous pressure onto his own stomach. Aoba's breath returned and the tears over flowed, emotion wracking him, his sobs were ragged and he felt wrecked.  
  
Noiz however was still hard and he grabbed something out of the bag pushing it into Aoba, Aoba whimpered but only a little he barely felt the thing inside him, Noiz left it for a moment before pressuring his tip to Aoba's entrance, Noiz sighed with relief, he was already incredibly hard from watching Aoba get off. Noiz began to thrust in him, Aoba could only moan and cry out weakly, so exhausted, face covered in tears still, he rest his arms over his face almost exhausted, then he heard a click. Noiz had pressed a button and Aoba's insides started to jitter and vibrate, Aoba let out a gasp and then cried out in partial ecstasy, still coming down from his high, he was easily pleasured.   
  
With this Noiz picked up his pace groaning sparsely the love egg vibrated against the head of his cock and down through his piercings, it was indescribably pleasant. Practically screaming out, Aoba gripped the sheets, his body tightening on Noiz as Aoba hit orgasmic levels. Noiz groaned feeling Aoba's body clamp on him and he gave a few heavy deep thrusts before cumming deep inside Aoba's jittering depths. The euphoric feeling was so intense that Aoba passed out. Noiz pulled the egg out of Aoba, turned it off then proceeded to unstrap him, finding that he had left marks under the straps that would surely bruise, he'd done them to tight. For tonight, this was good practice, and Noiz allowed Aoba to rest, he himself also needing rest.


	2. Eggs

Aoba woke earlier than he should have, with sand in his eyes and exhaustion clouding his vision, he stared ahead, across the room unthinking until a voice pierced his thoughts.  
"You're awake?" It was Noiz. Aoba would have tensed up in fear if he could but his body was as heavy as his mind, and all he could do was close his eyes and feign sleep.  
"I've already seen your eyes" Noiz sighed now "You can't hide now." Aoba did nothing to confirm or reject what he was saying.  
"It's alright" Noiz pet Aoba's hair gently, now standing in front of Aoba's shivering form. "You can rest, it's still early.." he said now, pulling the comforter over Aoba. Aoba heard Noiz cross the room, in shoes? He was already up and dressed at this hour? Aoba heard the door shut and he didn't bother to open his eyes, he sunk back into an exhausted slumber.  
  
The door shut and Aoba jumped a little, waking from his sleepless rest. Aoba looked up at Noiz who was crossing the room with a tray.  
"Good afternoon." he said sounding much more dull than anything.  
"Mm" Aoba nodded not making eye contact, he sat up slowly as Noiz sat down. Noiz set the tray on Aoba's lap. The scent hit Aoba like a wave, making his stomach writhe in excitement, he hadn't eaten in a few days. On the tray was a small cup of coffee, a glass of orange juice, a sandwich cut in half, grilled on top and a bowl of soup.  
"This is for me?" Aoba asked timidly, looking up at Noiz for once, more hungry than nervous.   
  
When Noiz nodded, Aoba slowly picked up the knife and fork with shaking hands.  
"You can use your hands" Noiz said lightly now seeing his condition. Aoba set the cutlery down and picked up the sandwich, taking a too-big bite. It was delicious. The bread was crisp, there was a old cheese, it had a rich flavour and the meat was juicy, probably pulled right off of the bone, fresh cooked. Probably turkey, his mouth had little understanding at the moment, he hadn't had anything so good in what felt like forever. A bit of juice slipped down his chin and neck, Noiz wished he could lean over and lick it off, instead he took the napkin and dried along the trail, collar to lips.

"Careful" he teased smiling a bit, which earned him a pink tinge in Aoba's cheeks. Aoba nodded and continued to eat, slower now, in smaller bites. Aoba ate everything, the soup, the sandwich, he drank the coffee black, savoring the bitter flavour and then sipped on the pulpy drink after. Noiz watched the whole display. "Hmm.. good?" he asked with a small smile forming.  
Aoba nodded "Thankyou" he said timidly, he had never felt more grateful to someone who had done so much to hurt him before. His previous captors showed very little kindnesses, so this felt like a divine gift.  
"Good." Noiz took the tray away and picked up his laptop bringing it over to the bed, he sat beside Aoba, and opened it up, his fingers moved quickly across the keyboard bring up several online shops. "Here" Noiz put the laptop on Aoba's lap "Find somethings you like." Aoba looked down at the machine on his lap and then away. Aoba was to shy.  
"Go on." Noiz prodded "You can't stay naked forever you know."  
  
Aoba didn't budge, to shy and to uncomfortable accepting gifts. Noiz quickly realized Aoba wouldn't be ordering anything and he sighed.  
"Alright, stand up then." Noiz said leaving Aoba for a moment, going into the closet, which made Aoba nervous, but Aoba stood, sore and a little weak from the previous night's activities still. Noiz returned with a measuring snake and proceeded to take Aoba's measurements, not needing to write it down to remember, he quickly got it finished and stood up leaving for the closet again. This time he came back with something odd over one arm, it was black and long and had a sheen to it.  
  
"For today, you'll wear this." Noiz said a small smirk on his face made Aoba very, very uncomfortable. Noiz played with something for a sec and then unzipped it.  
"Sit on the bed" he commanded, and Aoba followed his command. Noiz pulled the thing over his feet, there was a small strap between his big toes and little toes to keep it on his feet, and then he stretched it up.  
"Stand" Aoba listened standing, but already he didn't like the feeling of it. Noiz pulled it up over Aoba's hips and then had him put his arms through. Noiz spun him around and zipped up the back. The suit was super tight.  
"Let's look at you.." Noiz drug Aoba over to the mirror standing behind him. "Hmm.. you look sexy" he cooed into Aoba's ear, sending shivers down Aoba's whole frame.   
  
In the mirror Aoba saw himself, he felt horribly embarrassed. There was a number of zippers on the suit, one was strait across the chest, then a small zipper over each of his ribs, and a zipper that wrapped ass to just above his cock. Aoba was highly uncomfortable, every movement made the zippers scratch against his skin a little, and it was so tight and form fitting, he felt trapped in it. At least it had a high neckline, but that offered very little comfort. Aoba's face clearly showed his discomfort and dislike for the suit. Noiz wrapped his arms around Aoba's waist, breathing in Aoba's scent.  
"You smell like sex, my little pet" he whispered. Aoba closed his eyes, his body going tense. Noiz would surely hurt him again. Noiz kissed his ear gently and then pulled back. "I have a meeting shortly.. I'll be back tonight.. try to rest today." His words sounded kind, but they did not feel kind to Aoba.

When Noiz returned Aoba was laying in bed asleep, he was not however in the suit, as it was set out on the bed and that immediately ticked him off.  
"Hey.." he shook Aoba a bit. Aoba jumped into consciousness, and half sat up. Aoba was wearing the white button down that Noiz had been wearing the day before.  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Noiz roughly pulled Aoba out of bed, Aoba barely catching his footing.  
"I!" he didn't understand what was happening.  
"Who said you could wear this?" Noiz tore it off Aoba, the buttons popping off.  
"You're supposed to be wearing this." Noiz picked up the suit and put it close in front of Aoba's face. Aoba took the suit with shaking hands, Noiz's gaze commanding him, and he started to pull it on again, Noiz could see the red irritated strips on his body where the zippers had rubbed him up, but he didn't care. When Aoba had it on, Noiz zipped it up for him.  
  
"Lay back on the bed." he hissed angrily and Aoba did it, shaking the whole time. Aoba was afraid of Noiz. Noiz was eccentric and unusual and made him afraid of what was next. Noiz moved over Aoba and began to feel along his body, fingers grazing the zippers here and there until finally he unzipped the one that spanned Aoba's chest.  
Aoba gasped and whimpered when Noiz suddenly began to toy with his right nipple, the feeling made Aoba's back arch up. Aoba tried to push Noiz's hands away but Noiz gripped his wrist.  
"No.." he glared "I'll tie them if you're going to be that way." Aoba whimpered upset, he couldn't take this anymore, this lack of control was driving him insane, so he lashed out. Aoba's leg came up from between Noiz's legs and he kicked him hard in the gut ,forcing himself farther on the bed, he also made a break for the other side of the bed. Noiz was to fast though and grabbed his ankle, dragging him back, he pinned Aoba to the bed a snarl on his face.  
  
"You don't pull away from me" he growled pissed. "I'm getting up, if you move I'll make sure you regret it for the next week." Aoba felt the anger through his whole body, even if he could move, he definitely wouldn't. What had he been thinking, Aoba felt the tears well up watching Noiz walk away, who the hell kicks the person who feeds them? Aoba only had a moment to feel horrible before Noiz came back, he grabbed Aoba and pulled him up on the bed higher. Moments later Aoba's wrists were shackled above him, but separated on different posts. Noiz moved between his legs and unzipped his crotch area, revealing Aoba's tender pink cock, the zipper had made painful and tiny scratches on him, Noiz zipped it all the way back revealing his soft ass and pinkhole. Aoba's tears finally spilled over.  
"It wouldn't have been so bad if you hadn't tried to run." Noiz put a small bit of lube on his hand and gripped Aoba's limp cock and began to stroke it, Aoba gasped and sputtered.  
  
"P-please. stop this" he begged, his cock was stinging from the lube.  
"Why should I?" Noiz said not missing a beat. Aoba couldn't think of a legitimate answer, he turned his head and closed his eyes tight and soon, despite the pain and the rest of it, his cock was growing hard.  
"Tch.. see how naughty you are?" Noiz commented, the smirk evident in his voice.  
"I'm not!" Aoba whimpered upset looking up at him, Noiz only chuckled and continued to jerk him off, Aoba was producing pre-cum already. Noiz leaned down seeing it dripping out now and began to lick it up and suck on the pink head of his cock, causing Aoba to buck involuntarily and moan. Noiz's hand came away from Aoba's cock, still slick with lube he pressed a finger inside as he sucked Aoba off.  
  
Aoba wanted desperately to struggle but his body was writhing in waves of pain and pleasure, his hips gently humping on their own accord, his breath was caught in his throat and tiny gasps were coming out as he felt the finger stretch him slightly. Then another finger pressed inside, Aoba couldn't take it he tried to struggle.  
Noiz gently pressured his teeth on Aoba's cock, causing Aoba to cease his action immediately. Noiz was sick of being nice when all he did was fight.  
Aoba's knees came up instinctively and pressed into Noiz's sore gut, which Caused Noiz to bite down more accidentally, Aoba cried out painfully, his body tensing all over. Noiz released him and shoved his knees back down.  
  
"Be careful you fucking idiot" he growled, but Aoba wasn't listening his vision turned white momentarily and he panted a little, his cock was dripping blood on the underside.  
Aoba looked up at Noiz, he was dizzy and tears streaked his face, coming involuntarily from the pain of what had occurred. Noiz got up from between his legs looking irritated. Aoba glanced down at his wounded cock int he moment that Noiz disappeared again. The blood was dripping around to the base of his cock and pooling there. Aoba had to look away, he felt sick to see it.  
  
Noiz returned moments later and put a warm cloth around the wound, then soaked up the pooled blood. Aoba's cock throbbed painfully as he did so then got a small amount of relief, Noiz gently tied a cloth ribbon around the spot to help stop the bleeding and gripped gently.  
"See what you made me do?" he said irritated. Aoba didn't respond, he didn't have anything to say.  
"You're a handful." he said and thought 'more than I bargained for.'  
Noiz removed the bandage now and wiped it clean once more looking.  
"Tch... just a nick really" he tutted, there had just been a lot of blood built up in his cock at that time. Noiz had brought a small medical kit with him, he took out a stick cloth and put t over the cut, it would stay on until it was removed with water. Aoba felt embarrassed to have his dick being treated like a broken arm or something but he said nothing, looking off pale from the pain but feeling a lot better.  
  
"You know" Noiz said now, crossing his arms "I'll have to punish you for causing such a fuss"  
"P... Please" Aoba's head snapped forward to look up at Noiz "Please no" he begged.  
"Tch.. I don't think you've learned that you can't resist me, judging by what you just pulled" he glared, he lifted Aobas legs and put them together now, a zip tie around them and taught on his thighs before he could even struggle. What came next came in quick succession, Noiz pushed Aoba's knees up and put them over his shoulder and pressed something inside of Aoba's lubed ass.   
  
Aoba jumped a bit, but it wasn't large enough to hurt, then another thing pressed inside and another. Then they all began vibrating. Aoba's head snapped back letting out a cry of pleasure, they were all vibrating at different settings and it was driving his insides to mush.Then something long and thin moved inside him, buzzing as well, Noiz began to pump it in and out of Aoba roughly, a long thin vibrator. It was overloading Aoba's senses. Aoba's cries echoed through the room, he was loud and his cries were spastic as different sensations hit different spots in random succession. Noiz pumped Aoba's buzzing while for so long that Aoba began to beg for an end to it, he didn't even slow down.  
  
Aoba was a mess, mouth ajar, tears and saliva all over his reddened face, his eyes were glazed and his body glistened with sweat.  
"Will you fight me again?" Noiz asked him. Aoba couldn't bring words out only sobs his body writhing with the intense feelings.  
"Hmm?" Noiz watched him, quite pleased with the mess he'd created, but Aoba couldn't answer like this. Noiz switched everything off all at once. Aoba's body was trembling heavily and limped when the vibrations stopped.  
  
"Will you disobey me again?" he asked looking at Aoba.  
"N.." Aoba didn't mean to hesitate but his voice got caught in his throat.  
"N?" Noiz became annoyed and clicked on the eggs again causing Aoba to be thrown into a fit of cries again. A few minutes later he clicked them off.  
"Well?" he asked looking down at Aoba. Aoba could barely breathe, his sobs became weak and he had cried to much but he nodded slowly, his whole frame shaking.  
"Good." Noiz sounded pleased "But you're not off the hook." three clicks and the eggs were all buzzing again and Aoba was sobbing and trembling, betrayed. Noiz lifted Aoba's hips and pressed his very solid cock into Aoba's dripping pink hole. Aoba cried out a bit louder, being stretched a lot now, he was lubed but his insides were on fire.  
"You could have made tonight easy for yourself" Noiz reminded him as he began to thrust into his tight depths. Aoba, who had remained only half cocked the entire ordeal became hard with Noiz's thrusts and began to drip precum again.  
  
"Dirty bastard" Noiz smirked seeing the new mess on Aoba's stomach. It didn't take long for Aoba to burst, but Noiz didn't stop until he had unloaded inside Aoba. Noiz said something to Aoba as he pulled out, but Aoba couldn't hear it as he had began to fade into darkness as soon as Noiz clicked off the love eggs; His body completely spent.


	3. Wine

When Aoba woke, he was exhausted, he felt completely trashed, like a hard hangover. Body heavy, he slowly pulled himself to sit. Noiz was no where to be found, he'd gotten up early and headed to work. There was a tray nearby, there was a light sandwich, some fruit slices, boiled eggs and a glass of juice. Aoba picked up the tray and put it on his lap, he ate slowly, but ate it all. The previous nights' activities had made him hungry. Aoba sighed and stood up now, he was sore, his arse felt numb, but a dull ache quickly set in. Aoba surveyed himself, he had bruises in places he had been strained. Noiz must have taken off that dreaded suit in the night because he was completely naked. Aoba sighed had a quick shower, then ventured into Noiz's closet timidly.   
  
One side was lined with suits and slacks, shirts and shorts, but they were all a bit to large for Aoba. Sighing he glanced at the other side. Everything was odd and served one kink or another, Aoba shivered. It all seemed to be around his size and all had tags on, he pecked through the clothes nervously, not wanting to look but he needed something. The only thing that he could find that would cover him and didn't have some sort of zipper or conveniently placed hole was a maid's dress. With a heavy sigh he pulled the humiliating item off the hook and pulled it on. It had poofy shoulders and was just long enough to reach his mid-thigh. It was embarrassing, sure, but it was better than being completely naked. Aoba rummaged through the underwear drawer finding a plain black pair of womens underwear. They wouldn't fit but he pulled it on anyways and went out to the bedroom. After a long period of laying unentertained, Aoba fell asleep. Not to long after Noiz returned to the bedroom. He had enough time in at the office, he craved to see his plaything.  
  
What Noiz walked into was pleasing. Aoba was dressed in a very cute maids dress that Noiz had had hung up in the cupboard. Noiz approached and looked Aoba over. The laces were loose on the front and he was missing a few pieces, but he looked good still. Normally, Noiz would be angry that he had dressed himself, but he looked so sweet, that it made up for the disobedience. Noiz went to the closet and grabbed the accessories that were meant to go with the dress and came back out. Noiz sat on the bed by Aoba's feet, he pulled the packaging off stockings and began to pull them up on Aoba. Aoba jolted awake and half sat up looking at Noiz.  
Noiz glanced at him and continued pulling the stockings on, he pulled one up to his thigh and then the next.  
  
"Come" he carefully pulled Aoba out of bed and to the mirror "Stand here" he said he grabbed the wrist cuffs and put the on him and then the collar. It made him look like he was wearing an invisible button down the little cuffs and collar. Noiz pulled Aoba's hair over his shoulders to sit on his chest, then carefully put the headdress on him, then black gloves.  
"Hm.. you look cute." he smiled looking at Aoba in the mirror from behind him. "Missing one thing though" he chuckled a bit and rapped his arms around Aoba, lifting the skirt "Hold it up."  
  
Aoba did as he was told, watching what Noiz was doing in the mirror, he clipped on a garter and then attached the falling stocking to it. Noiz pushed the bottom of the dress down again, then tightened the laces at the front.  
"Perfect" he said looking at Aoba in the mirror again. Aoba couldn't help but blush, mostly because of the humiliation, but a tiny part because of the way Noiz was admiring him.  
Then Noiz gripped the back of his thighs and squeezed.   
  
Aoba whimpered and blocked him from going any further.  
Noiz's smile disappeared and he scowled "Really?" he partially snarled  
"Please don't" Aoba begged, his voice was high and squeaky from nervousness and fear.  
"Why shouldn't I?" He glared, a threat in his voice. Aoba's eyes welled up and he closed his eyes, his hands shakily retracting, he had no choice now.  
"Good boy" Noiz still seemed annoyed as he said it though. Noiz groped his thighs and arse, bending him a bit. Aoba buried his face in his hands, hiding his tears, he was shaking a bit. Noiz was annoyed by that.  
"Would you stop that, I haven't even done anything yet"  
Aoba didn't respond, he was shaking, he couldn't stop his tears, he knew more would come.  
"Do you WANT to be punished!?" Noiz hissed angrily  
"N! NO!" he cried out his hands coming away from his face which was now stained with tears.  
"Then STOP crying!" he growled.  
"I c-can't" he tried to hold his sobs in, holding his breath a little.   
  
Noiz huffed, shook his head and released Aoba. Eventually Aoba was able to calm down, his tears and sobs stopped, but he still looked upset and he was shaking still.  
"Why are you so damn sensitive" Noiz spat, he was pissed. The harshness in his voice made Aoba's lip tremble, but he didn't give in to tears yet.  
"All this makes me want to do worse things to you" he looked at Aoba now annoyed. Aoba cringed, his shoulders coming up he hunched over, trying to hold in his emotions.  
Noiz got up now and Aoba cowered a little.  
"I'm not even doing anything" Noiz loudly complained  
"B.. But you will" he said weakly.  
"Not at the moment" he crossed his arms.  
"But it will come... and that's why I'm afraid." he murmured weakly.  
  
"Of course" Noiz shook his head at his stupidity.  
Aoba looked up at Noiz, he hadn't really looked Noiz in the eye before, he looked like a kicked dog.  
"What" Noiz spat, causing Aoba to cower again, his eyes torn away. Noiz was highly irritated, he grabbed Aoba's chin and turned his head back towards him. Aoba pulled his face away looking away.  
"Don't" Noiz held him still, turning his head back a bit roughly. Aoba whimpered and closed eyes tightly.  
"Look. At. ME." Noiz growled. Aoba pushed him away though and held himself.  
Noiz wanted to strike him, but he held back. "You cannot cower forever" he warned.  
Aoba begged to differ mentally, he was terrified of the unpredictable Noiz.  
  
Noiz took a deep breath to relax, he wanted to punish him, his hand ached to smack him, but he had to condition Aoba to not be so afraid and more punishment would not help. Noiz and Aoba stood idle. Noiz lost in his thoughts as Aoba calmed down. Noiz wanted to take Aoba out, but until the casual clothes arrived, he really couldn't-- well he could, but that would surely make Aoba hate him more. Noiz sighed and looked at his coil. Noiz had a meeting in a half hour.  
"I'll see you tonight" he said now and pulled his jacket back on, leaving Aoba alone again.  
Hours passed. Aoba milled away time, he sat at the window cil for a while watching the trees blowing, then he sat at the vanity fixing his hair, then he napped for a while, and woke up later.  
  
When Noiz came into the bedroom, Aoba was sitting up in bed, staring at the ceiling, squinting.  
"Earth to Aoba" he said coming up to the bed, hands on his hips. Aoba slowly looked over at Noiz, he was so incredibly bored and his expression showed it.  
"Hungry?" he asked. Aoba nodded lazily, expression barely changing.  
"Good, let's go." Noiz headed towards the door now.  
"Like this!?" Aoba said suddenly, he didn't want to be seen in this dress.  
Noiz chuckled. "We're not leaving the house.. just down to the table" he looked back at Aoba.  
  
Aoba hesitated but slowly unfolded himself and slid off the bed going with Noiz.  
Noiz brought him down to the massive dining room and they sat at the proportionally massive wooden dining table. Noiz sat at the head of the table and Aoba sat to his left. There was nothing on the table yet, but the butler brought a cart with a bottle of wine in a bucket and two wine glasses. The butler lifted the bottle, presenting it to Noiz, who nodded and then the butler proceeded to pop the bottle and pour in generous amounts before setting the bottle back int he bucket and handing the glasses to Noiz and then Aoba. Aoba took it awkwardly with both hands. Then the butler disappeared.  
  
Noiz inhaled the scent of the deep red wine. "You should try it" he said as he drank a bit of his own. Aoba did as he was told, parched anyways. The taste was bitter and dry, it made his face screw up. Noiz chuckled seeing his face, and smiled into his glass as he drank.  
Aoba was still thirsty and uselessly drank more of the nasty drink.  
"It takes a bit to get used to." Noiz chuckled a little still. Finding his persistence amusing.  
Aoba set the glass back down nodding, his shoulders started to ache and his stomach felt empty suddenly. Noiz noticed the expression on his face and took a roll from the table and ripped it in half giving half to Aoba. Aoba took it and ate thankful. It absorbed some of the wine in his stomach and lessened the pain, but his head was light already.  
  
"You alright?" Noiz asked him now, keeping an eye on him.  
"Mm.. yeah.. I'm just a bit fuzzy" he said. Noiz chuckled understanding and shifted, the maid brought out salad and soup for their appetizers. Aoba ate slowly trying to get around the odd feeling, all the while sipping the wine. A bit after, the main course came. Steak, a baked potato each, steamed veggies, cheese and grapes. It smelled amazing and tasted divine. The wine started to taste good with the meat and cheese. The pain had disappeared and the dizziness passed, he became more and more floaty though, he finished his whole meal and two glasses of wine and he was completely drunk.  
  
Noiz picked Aoba up and carried him back to bed, which had been changed in the time they had supper and replaced with fresh blankets and pillows. Noiz hadn't even gotten a buzz off the wine, and Aoba was basically ruined. Noiz stripped the sleeping Aoba of his dress, and took a look at the scratches from the night before that were caused by the rubbing of the zippers. They were pink and the skin was raised a bit around the scratches, but it looked better than the night before. Noiz gently coated the spots in a cream and dressed him in an overly large pair of pajama bottoms and button shirt and laid him properly in bed, covering him, joining him shortly after to rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for waiting on this chapter, please enjoy!


	4. Regular

Aoba woke slowly, he could see his own hands out in front of him, he was on his side, they were partially covered by something blue. Flannel Pajamas? He stretched his hands looking at them and gripping the fabric a little, he let out a wake up moan on accident and jumped when suddenly arms wrapped around his middle, he felt a face press against his back, it was Noiz, but why was he here? Shouldn't he have been at work. 

"That wine knocked you out cold" he said softly shifting up, he nuzzled his nose into Aoba's hair, making Aoba cringe a bit.  
"Please don't" Aoba whimpered softly   
"Hm? I haven't even touched you.." Noiz hummed annoyed   
"My hair... is.. it's delicate" Aoba muttered softly   
"Hmm." Noiz sat up a bit and pulled Aoba's hair over his shoulder, exposinghis neck, then he leaned down and gently kissed Aoba's neck and ear lobe. Aoba raised his shoulders not wanting the affection. Noiz huffed in response, he didn't want to hurt Aoba right now, he was trying to be gentle. 

"You really are a handful" Noiz sighed finally and relaxed some, his arms still round Aoba's waist.   
Even though he was nervous, he could feel that Noiz was calm, so he tried to relax to.   
"M... Are you not working today?" Aoba asked timidly.   
"No.. It's Saturday" Noiz said lazily. Saturday... Aoba finally had some baring on at least something in his new life now. The day was Saturday.   
"You should probably take it easy on the wine next time." Noiz noted. Aoba stayed quiet at this statement, Aoba's constant silence this way made Noiz irritated.   
"You can speak you know.." Noiz huffed. Aoba remained silent.  
"Stop that.." Noiz growled and sat up. Aoba looked back at him confused now.   
"Mm.."   
"Are you a mute?" Noiz said annoyed, Aoba looked away, he looked like a kicked dog, he wasn't mute, he was afraid.. what if he said something wrong. 

"I don't understand you.." Noiz shook his head with a sigh now.   
"I didn't think you wanted to." Aoba finally spoke, he was being sassy though and that pissed Noiz off.   
"And why would you say that." Noiz spat. Aoba turned away grumpily in response.   
"Fine. Just don't ever speak..." Noiz got up now leaving the room in his boxers for breakfast not inviting his rebellious pet along this time-- he definitely had something in mind for him for next time he was away.   
Aoba spent the next hour in bed, Noiz came back up to shower though before Aoba had a chance to fall back to sleep.  
"I'm going to shower" Noiz said now. "You should join me, you probably stink." Aoba scoffed at the rude comment but got up anyways, following Noiz to the bathroom. Noiz tossed his laundry into the chute and turned the shower on. Aoba looked around as he dressed, he'd been in here a couple times but had been so focused on in and out that he hadn't really looked.

The counters were white marble and everything had gold trim, there were two sinks in front of one massive mirror next to the laundry chute. There was a corner shower and attached tub nearby, racks of towels and toiletries,a vanity and toilet next and on the far wall was a very long and wide hot tub, mostly everything was white with gold trim, except for the hot tub which had a black surface. 

"Come" Noiz said snapping Aoba back to reality, Aoba nodded and stepped in without thinking and he whimpered.   
"Hm?"   
"It's hot" Aoba said, his skin had already turned pink. Noiz sighed and turned it down, he hadn't noticed, it didn't really hurt him any. Aoba seemed to take a breath of releif and Noiz stepped in behind him, the shower heads were enough to cover them both.

Noiz washed himself all the while watching Aoba, the slickness of his skin with the soap on it was attractive. Steam caused some distortion but Aoba looked lovely this way, it made Noiz want him again, but for now he wanted Aoba to finish bathing. Once Aoba seemed finished, Noiz slipped his arms around his pet, his hands gliding along his wet skin. Aoba tried to step away and gasped, he almost slipped in the draining soap, Luckily Noiz was holding him so, he simply kept him from falling. 

"Careful" Noiz said softly, sounding tender, and Aoba nodded. Noiz proceeded, gently kissing his neck and ear, Aoba tried to pull away and Noiz held him in place.  
"Are you trying to slip?" he asked now, keeping calm.  
"N..no" Aoba said weakly  
"Then hold still." Noiz nipped gently on his shoulder, Aoba tried to move away again and Noiz bit gently into his shoulder, his hands slipping down to rub his hips.  
Aoba whimpered loudly though and tried to pull away

"Stop fighting!" Noiz said annoyed and Aoba could only tremble in response. Noiz sighed deeply.  
"What am I doing wrong?" he asked "Is something bothering you?" he tried.   
"Wh.. what??" Aoba asked a little unsure about the question.  
"Is something I'm doing something that bothers you" he said now.  
"I.. I don't like being bitten.." he said softly after a few moments. Noiz hummed a little wondering why.  
"Alright, I won't bite you." Noiz said now and kissed the spot he had bitten, he wondered why he hated biting so much. Noiz continued to iss his shoulder and rub his hips. 

Aoba was still afraid, but he tried to bare with it for now. Then Noiz pressed him against the wall of the shower.  
"N!No! Please!" Aoba begged.   
"Why? I'm not using anything.." Noiz pulled Aoba's hips back to get a bitter angle.   
"It'll still hurt!" Aoba whimpered, sounding afraid.   
"Only if you let it" There would be no reasoning with Noiz, and Aoba whimpered as he felt Noiz's cock against him now and then cried out when it pushed inside. 

Noiz began slowly, pressing in gently and pulling out a bit quickly, repeating, it only drew cries from his counterpart and it was beginning to annoy him, so he picked up his pace, thrusting in and pulling his hips back as he did, groaning with each entrance. Still Aoba could only cry out in pain, his insides raw already. Noiz didn't care for the cries, he wished they were moans but he couldn't fix that right now so instead he plunged deeper into Aoba. Noiz thrust for what felt like forever before he finally blew inside Aoba. It was much easier to cum when he watched Aoba writhe in pain and pleasure first, he wasn't used to such tame sex. 

Noiz held Aoba against the wall and turned the taps off before picking him up bridal style and carrying him out. Noiz made him sit on the edge of the bed then brought him a huge towel, wrapping it around Aoba, then a smaller one, he tried to dry Aoba's hair earning cries.   
"What?"  
"That hurts!" Aoba cried weakly. Noiz huffed and stopped.   
"You do it then" Aoba wrapped it loosely around his head, pulled the body towel around himself before laying out in bed, pulling blankets on to help him warm up. Aoba drifted into a sleep.

Noiz watched Aoba's weak frame curl up and fall asleep. Aoba didn't even cum for Noiz this time which made everything worse. Noiz felt a twinge of inadequacy then he shrugged it off and got up, he left Aoba to rest, going to catch up on some work in his office.


	5. Defective

When Noiz had returned, Aoba was still curled up a dark spot on the blankets and pillows where Aoba's wetness had soaked through, he could see Aoba was shivering and he sighed. Noiz set down the dinner tray he had brought with him for Aoba and ventured into the closet and pulled out the heated blanket from a higher shelf, it was fall now, he could probably drag this out anyway. Aoba was so needy, he began to feel like he was Aoba's servant instead of the opposite. Noiz plugged in the blanket, spreading it out before slowly peeling the blankets and towels off Aoba, he wondered if Aoba would ever like him, when the blanket had become warm he pulled it over Aoba and tucked him in again setting the tray out, he sighed. 

"What am I going to do with you.." he shook his head and got up again, bringing the soaked blankets to the chute and sending them down. A few moments passed and Noiz realised he had been staring blankly at the chute, his mind was fixated on Aoba, or rather... his own lack of being able to please Aoba sexually.. this wasn't an occurrence he was used to. And the fact alone that it was bothering him, bothered him. 

Noiz scoffed and headed back into the bedroom, Aoba was sitting up, the blanket cocooned around him, he looked like he was dazed.  
"Oy." Noiz called, and Aoba jumped, he looked across to where his Master stood.   
"Is your hangover gone?" Noiz asked trying to be civil.   
"Mmm.. I don't think so." Aoba subconsciously brought his hand up to his own forehead.   
"What's the matter?" Noiz asked he crossed the room and sat on the bed beside Aoba.   
"Mm... I have a headache" he said, but he sounded surprised.   
"This surprises you?" Noiz asked a hint of sarcasm in his voice.   
"Ah" Aoba was caught off guard "a little.." To Aoba, he felt like the headache was unusual. Like it was supposed to be worse than it felt.

"Tch" Noiz shook his head and got up going to his dresser, he pulled out a bottle of medication and brought it back giving Aoba two to relieve his headache and the glass of apple juice from the dinner tray. Noiz had to peel off the plastic, he didn't use them himself but often his guests left with headaches so he kept them on hand.  
"Take these..." Noiz positioned his palm in front of Aoba, Aoba opened his hand hesitantly and the pills toppled into his palm. Aoba looked up at Noiz curious and a little unsure.  
"It'll take the pain away." Noiz said seeing his face. Aoba nodded and popped the pills in his mouth taking the glass and drinking a little of the apple juice.

"Are you hungry?" Noiz questioned, Aoba shook his head no.   
Noiz found that unusual, he hadn't eaten all day and now he wasn't hungry, even though he was skin and bones. Noiz put his hand on Aoba's head. He could barely feel anything.  
"Hmm..." he got up and left the room. Aoba watched the door confused by Noiz's suddenly wishy washy behaviour. Aoba laid back in bed after a few minutes and shortly after Noiz returned. 

"Here" he was opening some kind of packaging. "Open your mouth." Aoba was uncertain but opened his mouth just a little, Noiz slipped in a thin rod.   
"Don't move and don't bite it." Noiz muttered he was reading the back of the small package it came in, after a few minutes he pulled the thing out of Aoba's mouth and looked at it.   
"I knew it.." he sighed and Aoba tilted his head at his cruel master.   
"You laid out on the bed in those wet towels and your hair wet and now you have a fever" Noiz complained and looked down at Aoba.

"I'm... sick?" Aoba asked.   
"For all I know you came here sick." he muttered, thinking back, Aoba had done an awful lot of sleeping and his eating habits were erratic. "Dammit."   
"What... is it."   
"You're defective." Noiz huffed at Aoba. Despite the little time Aoba had spent with Noiz and the fear Noiz instilled in him, that hurt. Defective. A broken person. No, a broken product. Aoba reminded himself.. Noiz had bought him, he was a possession. 

Aoba sighed and closed his eyes, he was suddenly feeling a lot more under the weather. Noiz had got up a thoughtful look on his face when he disappeared out the bedroom door. Aoba lay in complete silence, of all the things Noiz had done to him, he had never felt more de-humanized than just then, the words echoed within him and his heart ached.


	6. Medicine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I probably could have combined this with the previous update, but I really wanted to get that section out incase I didn't get around to this part right away.

Noiz was gone for quite some time before returning, rousing Aoba from his sleep.   
"Hey"Noiz shook his shoulder gently, and Aoba slowly opened his eyes   
"Hnn?"   
"I gotta check your fever again" he said lightly, Aoba parted his lips and Noiz popped in the thermometer. Aoba closed his eyes in the meantime so he jumped a bit when Noiz put something on his forehead.

"Hm?" Aoba looked up at Noiz who was now taking the thermometer out.  
"It's a cool patch so don't peel it off.." he said lightly and read the temperature.   
"You're worse than you were before." Noiz sighed and shifted back a bit from Aoba "I need you to sit up if you can." 

Aoba slowly pulled himself up, his body felt weak and shaky. On the bed near Noiz was a couple of grocery bags that looked packed to the brim. Noiz had just started digging through one, he pulled out a pack of juice boxes, he pulled one off and set them on the night stand.   
Noiz popped the straw in and made Aoba hold it before digging again through the bags on the bed. 

Noiz extracted a bottle of pills and another bottle, he made Aoba take two of the pills and then opened the next bottle, it was some syrupy thing and he made Aoba take two spoons of that despite it's disgusting taste. Aoba cringed his face crunching up at the disgusting flavour. Aoba drowned the flavour with the juice and breathed a sigh of relief. 

"What hurts?" Noiz asked him now. Nothing was really hurting, his whole body was sore and he was hot everywhere.   
"I'm just sore" Aoba muttered softly looking at Noiz dazed.   
"Where."   
"Mmm" Aoba blinked slowly, sleepily and hummed "My back.. and my neck.." he managed.   
"Alright. Then I'll need you to roll over." Noiz said now he didn't really have any medication for sore spots but a bit of lotion and a rub would probably help somewhat. 

Normally Aoba would have fought him, nervous of a sexual encounter, but to exhausted to think, he slowly handed Noiz the juice box and rolled onto his stomach. Noiz set the bags off the bed now and grabbed some hand lotion off the night stand, and crawled over Aoba, seated hovering over his thighs. 

Noiz gently pushed Aoba's shirt up and then warmed up some lotion and began massaging his back. Aoba moaned weakly, a real moan, even if soft and gentle sounding, it was a sound that Noiz had wanted in bed. Unfortunately this wasn't the right scenario, so he continued to work out the kinks and knots in his back and neck until his moans ceased and he had relaxed into sleep. Noiz hummed a bit and pulled Aoba's shirt back down gently, then slowly flipped him over. 

Noiz climbed off the bed, covered Aoba and grabbed the hot water bottle from the bag, he went to the bathroom and filled it with hot water, he noticed that he had grown stiff from Aoba's noises but he ignored it for the moment, he brought the water bottle back, slipped it under the blanket with Aoba and peered down at him. 

Aoba's expression was troubled, even in sleep, he was sweating and clearly uncomfortable but there was little Noiz could do. Noiz desperately wanted to go back to the bathroom and masturbate until he came, but something felt off about doing it, so he climbed into bed next to the ill other and slowly drifted into a troubled slumber.


	7. Porn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for waiting so long for this update. I got a galaxy tab 4 recently for the explicit purpose of writing my stories before bedtime. So with hope that things will come more frequently, i leave you this chapter.

The next week was boring hell for Noiz, between work and tending to Aoba, and even more importantly not being able to play with his toy, Noiz had grown fed up. Even though the clothes he had purchased for Aoba had come  in, he couldn't really ask Aoba to try much on, as he was bed ridden. What was worse (and he had never done this before) he had turned to hiding away in his office and jerking it to porn, which was not very helpful since he really got off mostly on the reactions he would get out of his prey and not so much on watching others fornicate. To say the least, Noiz was frustrated. 

 

At the end of the week, Noiz came to the bedroom earlier than usual, he'd already loosened his tie, eager. Aoba was sitting on the big bed, the sheets had been changed that day so everything was fresh and clean, the comforter and pillow cases were a silky emerald green. 

Aoba was engrossed in a book, his eyes cast down at the pages half way through, Noiz hadn't realised that Aoba could read. 

 

"You're reading?" he asked, startling Aoba, making him jump and look up. 

"Oh... Y.. yeah, I mean.." it wasn't like he had a lot to do in his prolonged time alone other than browse Noiz's embarrassing closet and stare at the ceiling. For a while he had taken long long baths during that time since they made his head feel less stuffy, but even that got old. 

"There wasn't a tv so.." he tried to make the excuse, but he realistically would have taken the book over the tv anyways.

 

Noiz tsk'd a bit and took a few steps to his closet, He pulled a panel open next to the closet door and flipped a switch, a moment later, a excessively large television descended from the ceiling from a slot that Aoba had never noticed even though he had stared at the ceiling frequently. Had it always been there? Aoba felt almost intimidating by the presence of the massive thing.

 

"You were saying?" Noiz said with a brow raised

"yeah..." Aoba had few words "Well... I didnt think you'd let me... watch anything anyways" his words felt like lies because he definitely had just assumed Noiz didn't 'do' television or something. 

Noiz chuckled though in response "You never asked."

 

Aoba kept his eye on the black screen even feeling the bed compress near him, he hated to look Noiz in the eyes, it made him nervous and anxious, Aoba had no way of telling what Noiz might do, maybe his eye contact would be like a challenge to Noiz, and that was the last thing he wanted to do.

 

"You alright?" Noiz asked chucking a tiny bit "Did I rock your brain or something?" he asked, his finger run from his collar up over his adams apple and onto his chin before turning Aoba's head so their eyes would finally meet. Aoba pinked, the touch felt invasive, sure, but almost a little teasing... or intimate? Aoba didn't know the word at the moment. 

 

"Sorry, what?" he asked a little unsure of how to answer Noiz, partially still stunned partially confused by the statement.   
Noiz had a small smile on his face a bit judgemental though. "You were amazed by it or something"   
"Oh, well... it's just so huge and I didn't notice it all this time." Aoba said a little jostled still.  
"It's meant to be hidden" he snickered at his reaction  
Aoba was looking Noiz in the eyes and he had just noticed, he glanced away and Noiz's fingers found his chin to lift his head back so their eyes met. It was incredibly intimate, he quickly decided that distracting Noiz was the best option.

"Can... can we watch something?" Aoba asked softly, Noiz dropped his fingers as Aoba dropped his gaze.  
"Sure." Noiz grabbed the remote from his bedside table and climbed into bed with Aoba. The news came on first but Noiz flicked over to some soap opera. Aoba watched despite not understanding a word of it. Noiz was watching Aoba curious, he knew this was a distraction ploy but he still found Aoba's reactions to things incredibly interesting. 

However it didn't take long for Noiz to get bored and grouchy, he decided to toy with Aoba and flicked channels until he found a porn. Aoba's eyes widened and his stomache churned as a very sexy woman on the screen cried out in ecstasy as a very hairy man plowed into her pink pussy. For a moment Aoba sat stunned watching then he whimpered softly and shifted uncomfortable 

"Ch... change it" he muttered still a bit shell shocked.  
"Why?" Noiz asked as he pulled Aoba to sit in his lap as they watched together.  
"It... its"  
"It's making your cheeks red.." Noiz teased. Despite not being able to looka at Noiz any more he could hear the smirk in his voice. "And your cock is a bit stiff."  
Aoba felt his ears pull back a bit as he realised that Noiz's hand was now gently brushing over him above his pajamas.

Aoba gasped a bit and tried to writhe into a position to hide himself from Noiz's probing fingers. But there was no escape. One hand gripped Aoba around the neck, forcing him to watch the duo on screen, the other snaked into his pjs and began to grope and jerk Aoba off. Noiz began to nip his ear as well. The combined stimulation was by far way to much, Aoba began to whimper and moan and his cock leaked precum.

Noiz's hot breath and the wet of his tongue behind his ear was incredible, his slicked cock was stiff and lewd and he actually moaned out, music to his master's ears.  
"You're such a little fucking whore." Noiz groaned into his ear. "Listen to yourself, moaning like a pornstar.. do you want Master to fuck your pussy to?" 

Aoba felt his heart leap hearing such raunchy things, his moans were forced out louder as if he was pleased and Noiz released his neck and practically threw Aoba up onto his hands and knees. Noiz ripped Aoba's pajamas down and pressed his cum slicked fingers into Aoba's tight pinkhole. 

This brought tears to Aoba's eyes and his legs trembled, his moans were loud and dictated by the thrust of Noiz's fingers. "Noisy little whore, fuck" he groaned, his own cock was aching for something hot and wet, but he held back, mindlessly in the moment.

"Look at your pink little pussy" he said "You want my cock in your pussy, bitch?" He was unzipping his pants now, Aoba could only cry out in response, his brain barely functioning, but he still managed to plead.  
"No! P-- please!!!"   
Noiz laughed darkly and more to himself than anyone he muttered.  
"Too fucking bad." Noiz's hard cock pushed into Aoba "Yeah!" He groaned loudly as he mercilessly fucked his pet, thrusting his full length in and all the way out each time, earning screams and cries from his toy. Noiz was pulling hard on Aoba's hair bringing tears down his red cheeks while forcing him to watch the television.

At some point Aoba felt himself come hard onto the sheets below him, then his body went numb and he blacked out.


	8. Fancy

When Aoba woke the next morning, he was dressed in his pajamas again, Noiz must have put them back on him at some point, the television had been put back in it's place and the room was neat and tidy. The maid had probably come to clean up. Aoba felt exhausted, he hadn't expected such rough treatment the night before. Aoba lay vacant for a long period before being jostled back to reality when the butler popped in.  
"The Master would like for you to bathe and be dressed for when he arrives home." the butler said, he was a gentle old man, so Aoba complied sitting up to show he was going to do as he was told.  
"I will leave the clothes the Master requested you dress in here." The man set down a large black shopping bag with ribbons for handles on the chair near the entrance and bowed himself out. 

Since Aoba had no way of knowing when Noiz would return, he would take his time unless prompted, he thought. Aoba stood and almost lost his footing, his legs were shaken and weak from the night before's assault. Aoba used the wall to help him get to the washroom, he ran a hot bath with bubbles that were scented like vanilla and carefully clambered into the tub. The heat was welcome, his body made cold from the heat loss after getting up, and the intensely loosening feeling in his muscles made him almost blissful. Aoba washed his hair with the shampoo Noiz usually used, it was a manly scent, sandalwood, said the glass bottle. Aoba relaxed for a good half an hour before a knock returned him to reality.

"Sir, your breakfast is ready." the butler called from the bathroom door.   
"Ah.. yes, I'll be out, leave it by the bed." Aoba called awkwardly, being a pet meant that asking for others to do things felt uncomfortable. 

Aoba proceeded to climb out, wrapping a plush black towel around his body tightly, securing it under his arm and a smaller one more loosely around his hair, then he ventured out. Aoba's body was still burning hot and even the air outside of the tub wasn't a bother yet so he sat on the edge of the bed and ate his breakfast. Eggs, bacon, toast, sliced tomato, sliced avacado and some cheese. Aoba finished the plate and was full.   
Next Aoba dried any bits that were still wet and went over to the chair by the door, opening the bag. Inside were black slacks fit to his measurements, a button down red shirt, a bowtie to go with it, at the bottom of the massive bag was a box with some shiny black shoes with pointed toe and frivolous designs along them. Aoba almost missed the the smaller bag at the bottom which had a pair of black underwear in them, they were a woman's underwear, but they'd fit. Aoba sighed at this discovery wishing he hadn't noticed the final bag.

Aoba dressed slowly, still weak, but managed it all. The underwear were surprisingly comfortable so much so that he forgot he had a thought to complain about them in the first place. The rest of the day was spent waiting, Aoba assumed by his garbs that he must be eating in the dining room with Noiz again, but for now he would stick to the bedroom as much as possible. The clothes were nice and he didnt want to somehow wreck them, so he sat at the window sil and continued reading the book he hadn't been able to finish the day before. 

It was almost supper when Noiz showed up in the bedroom, Aoba had long finished the book and had picked up another tome off of the book cases and was well into it when Noiz interrupted.  
"Hello, kitten." he addressed his pet entering the room.  
Aoba looked up but he had never been called this nick name before.   
"Stand up for me, show me how you look." he cooed to Aoba, he had a sultry tone.   
Aoba stood as prompted and looked a little awkward as Noiz gave him a once over, walking around him.  
"The clothes fit nicely, how do your panties feel?" he asked  
"Ah.." Aoba wasn't sure how to react "They're.. alright."   
"Just alright?" Noiz asked sounding like he was being sneaky. Aoba decided not to answer this time having given an answer already.   
"Follow me" Noiz said now and lead him out of the bedroom, down the hall and down the large staircase, they did not however turn to go to the dining hall-- they turned exactly the opposite way.

This turn of events was curious to Aoba and prompted him to ask questions.  
"Where are we going?" he pondered aloud in hope of an answer  
"Oh, you'll see kitten." Noiz smiled a bit glancing at his pet.


End file.
